For You Only
by NiokiNiki
Summary: Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura are dueling. Ryou is injured and Marik forces Bakura to let go of his host so Ryou will be more injured than Bakura is now. What will Bakura do? RxB, yaoi, Spoilers, OneShot


For You Only

This is fanfic is like an episode guide with a little bit of tendershipping twist. So expect spoilers here. The script won't be pinpoint accurate, so I changed a bit on what the other characters will say. I have taken one episode from Yu-Gi-Oh! (I forgot which number) and you might find it familiar. Anyway, this is yaoi and will be a oneshot so don't think I'm going to be posting more chapters here.

I will be calling Yami Bakura as 'Bakura' and Ryou Bakura as 'Ryou'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura were dueling on top of Seto kaiba's blimp. They were not dueling for the fun of it either. Bakura has the whole dueling arena surrounded with eye balls and teeth, and there was some kind of board behind him with the letters, 'F' 'I' 'N' and 'A'. While Yami has a Dark Magician Girl, Big Shield Guardna and a robot. "Well Yugi, what are you going to do now?" Bakura said. "Once I draw the final card, the spirits will show their message and you will lose everything you have.Why not just give up this duel?" Yugi glared at his opponent. "Never Bakura! I believe in the Heart of the Cards!" with that, Yugi drew his next card.

"This is it Bakura! I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon," with a few 3D flashy holograms the card that Bakura was worried about appeared. "Slifer the Sky Dragon! I summon you!" In an instant, the most biggest duel monster occupied the whole blimp. Bakura growled then suddenly felt Marik in his mind. "What are you doing here you idiot?" Bakura snapped at the blond eygptian who was watching the whole duel. "You're the one who suppose to be called an idiot! Do you know what you're in for?" Marik pointed at the mighty red dragon. "That's an Eygptian God monster you're facing! Yugi has three cards in his hand, making the dragon have 3000 Attack points and you don't even have any monsters on the field!"

Marik crossed his arms and slightly pouted. "Can I control your mind now?" Bakura hissed at the younger boy. "No way! As if! I can do this!" Marik just shook his blonde head. "I'm calling in back-up," he murmured. "Odion! Get in here!"

Suddenly, a hooded man appeared in the duel arena. "Marik!" Yugi cried out. "What are you doing here?" The hooded person who was actually Odion pretending to be his master Marik. "I am here to imform you that is not the Bakura you know that you are dueling with," he said with a deep voice. "I am controlling the Spirit of the Millenium Ring to take over the boy's body," the man took out a Millenium Rod. A _fake_ Millenium rod. But it was so identical to the one that the real Marik was holding behind his back, no one noticed.

This shocked everyone. "I will now release the spirit! See the true Ryou who was trapped in my control!" Everyone looked at Bakura, waiting to see something happen. Meanwhile, Bakura was surprised himself. "What now?" Bakura groaned at Marik. "Just do what I say, let your host take over," Bakura wanted to slap Marik for ordering him that. "No!" he yelled. "Just trust me!" Marik hissed. Bakura hesistated. Ryou, his host, wasn't in a very good condition. But he did it anyway.

Ryou instantly appeared. But when he did, he fell to his knees. "W-Where am I? How did I get here?" Yugi's eyes widen. "Ryou? RYOU!" Yugi was about to run to the weak boy when one of Kaiba's henchmen appeared and stopped him. "Duelists are not allowed to make any contact with their opponents!" he barked. Yugi stared at him in disbelief. Jounochi yelled at the guard, "You blindor somethin'? Ryou's badly injured!" He was right. Ryou was clenching his bloddy arm, which was bandaged earlier, but it was still painful. "My arm! What's wrong with it? I-I feel weak!" Kaiba who was watching in the sidelines grew tired. "Yugi, defeat him now! Show me the power of your Eygptian God Card!"

Bakura still didn't get Marik's plan. "I don't get it," he said. "Idiot! Don't you see? Yugi can't attack with Slifer because Ryou is his friend! He will forfiet the duel and you've won! Then I can have my card and you can have the rod," Bakura can see things clear now. "Unless he attack that is, we'll get what we want," Bakura nodded. "Okaaaay," He sat in mid air like a spirit he is.

Then came Ryou's pleas. "Somebody please help me!" Ryou cried out. Bakura's mind became from ruthless to pityful. "Somebody help me! Please!" Nobody can help him because it was aginst the rules that people cannot go up the duel arena while a duel is on. Ryou knows this of course, but then who is he calling to?

"Somebody please – Ow!" Bakura can feel his heart melting. No, he couldn't. He was ruthless, bloodthirsty guy, not a soft-going, pitying person. But then..

"Please! Somebody please help me!"

The 'ruthless' Bakura could stand it no longer. _I'm coming Ryou. _Before Marik can stop him, Bakura took over Ryou's body. There was a flash of light Bakura appeared. "What are you waiting for Yugi? Attack me!" _This is for you Ryou. If you can't take the pain, I'll do it._

Seeing that this was the evil spirit who was here, Yugi was glad to do so.

Ryou was taken to the medical room where he was in deep sleep while Bakura was thinking his own thoughts. _Ryou. _The name rang on his head. _Were you calling for me?_ Bakura sighed in the darkness. Maybe he wasn't. Ryou was just feeble and trying in vain to call for help. Maybe he didn't read the tournament rules?

He was about to make another thought when a familiar voice called out, "Bakura?" The former tomb robber looked up. A young boy that looked like him, only younger, appeared. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" Bakura snapped. He nearly felt sorry for that because Ryou backed away from him. "I wanted to ask you.." Bakura looked up. "Make it quick," he growled. "Why? Why did you do that? I mean, in the duel arena.." Bakura felt a quirky smile. Not an evil smirk, but a smile like what his host, his hikari did. "Well Ryou." he thought of the words. He noticed Ryou coming closer to him. "I did it for you actually," he turned away in embarrasment when Ryou sat down beside him. "You were in pain so, y'know.." Bakura was lost in words now.

Then he felt the most tremendous feeling that he wanted to last forever.

Ryou was leaning on his shoulder.

"I know 'Kura, I know," his hikari yawned. Bakura looked down at the white hair kid. Maybe this was that weird feeling many people had experienced.

This feeling was love.

* * *

Okay! The end! I'm not very good at love stories, but please comment on this so I can make a better tendershippingness story! Otherwise, I'll stop right there.. And about my other fanfiction, **Bakura and Ryou goes to Hong Kong**, I'll work on it don't worry! I just got my lazy butt off and I'll do it! I just have to think of an idea now.. 


End file.
